Wiccas and Witches
by Kibette-nee-chan
Summary: -"Conduzimos o vento, sentimos o fogo. Mas amar a Terra é o nosso único desejo" .:Fichas Fechadas:. ignorem o péssimo summary --' Aviso ON o/
1. Introdução

Yo, povo o/

Cá estou eu com mais uma fic de fichas...

Sim, eu sei que abandonei a minha última, _Colégio Discipline_, e me envergonho por isso T.T

Mas esta eu não pretendo abandonar, pois já tenho várias idéias do que vai acontecer até o último capítulo n.n

A fic se passa em 1657, numa pequena vila no interior da Inglaterra, numa época onde pessoas inocentes eram perseguidas injustamente, pois qualquer hábito excêntrico ou apenas _diferente_ do restante da população era tido como _bruxaria._

As Wiccas, mulheres que acreditavam nas forças da natureza para curar e melhorar a vida das pessoas, eram a maioria dessas pessoas, pois eram condenadas á morte acusadas de bruxaria por causa de suas milagrosas curas á base de ervas naturais. Haviam sim alguns feitiços, para fazer a colheita florescer ou o tempo melhorar, por exemplo, mas eram toalmente diferentes do que as bruxas em si.

Claro que haviam bruxas verdadeiras, nem tudo poderia sair da fértil imaginação das pessoas. Basicamente, eram mulheres que, por motivos de _vingança_ ou _sede de poder_, faziam um pacto com Lúcifer, que lhes davam poderes extraordinários em troca de suas almas. Por incrível que pareça, haviam tolas que se sujeitavam á isso. Porém, as verdadeiras bruxas raramente eram pegas, pois elas já se prontificavam a lançar um poderoso feitiço para nunca suspeitarem delas. Feitiços que as Wiccas eram incapazes de lançar devido á fonte de seus poderes.

Por causa disso, pode-se pensar que as bruxas eram mais fortes do que as Wiccas, o que não é verdade. Acontece que os encantamentos de uma bruxa não surtem efeito direto perante uma Wicca, já que os poderes de natureza maligna não podem atingir os de natureza benigna. Assim, para uma bruxa matar uma Wicca terá que recorrer aos bons(?) e velhos métodos humanos: esfaqueando, enforcando, estrangulando, ou atingindo-a indiretamente.

Talvez a maior diferença entre uma Wicca e uma bruxa não seja apenas a índole, mas a natureza da magia que utilizam.

Wiccas usam os elementos da natureza, Terra, Plantas, Água, Vento, Fogo e Raios. Além de terem a habilidade de criar poções para diversos males e até aprisionar pessoas de má índole em algum objeto. Os poderes são passados de mãe para filha, e nunca se sabe quando vão se manifestar.

Já as bruxas podem lançar feitiços _específicos,_ tanto para lançar labaredas de fogo e mudar o curso de um rio, como para transformar um objeto em um ser vivo, mover coisas com a mente, etc. É uma escolha pessoal, já que é preciso um ótimo motivo para poder vender a alma ao Diabo. E é dele que vêm os poderes.

A história se passa na pequena e pacata vila de Oakhaven, que fica ao Norte da grande metrópole Dorstvell. Seus moradores são simpáticos, mas extremamente desconfiados, e qualquer comportamento fora do comum é motivo para chamarem a guarda de Dorstvell e uma pobre infeliz ser mandada á forca ou á fogueira(depende do juíz).

O que esses habitantes não sabem, é que algumas moradoras aparentemente comuns, conseguem controlar as forças da natureza, e as usam para o bem de vários outros moradores.

Entretanto, com a chegada de algumas estrangeiras por motivos não muito bem explicados, coisas estranhas começam a acontecer, coisas nada boas para a vila. E cabe ás moradoras "especiais" impedir que algo mais grave aconteça, não apenas á Oakhaven, mas ao mundo todo.

**----**

**FICHA PARA WICCA:**

**Nome/sobrenome:**

**Idade: **(entre 16 e 30 anos)

**Aparência: **(lembre-se: mesmo em fics não existem seres perfeitos ú.ú)

**Personalidade: **(bem detalhada)

**História:**

**Família:**

**Profissão: **(pode ser desde curandeira -esta trabalhará sigilosamente- á cozinheira)

**Trabalha em Dorstvell ou em Oakhaven?: **(se trabalhar na primeira, diga o meio de condução)

**Roupas: **(basicamente vestidos e espartilhos; coloque 1 ou 2 conjuntos mais roupa de dormir)

**Par: **(pode ser qualquer um de Naruto, menos o Kiba, e não pode ser yuri)

**Relação com o par: **(podem até serem casados)

**O que ele pensa de você?:**

**O que você pensa dele?:**

**Amigos:**

**Inimigos:**

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Elemento que controla: **(pode ser mais de um)

**Habilidades: **(coloque os feitiços que mais usa e se tem uma coisa única que faz)

**Poções: **(coloque os "ingredientes" necessários para fazê-las e suas utilidades)

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

**Aceita morrer?:**

**Posso mudar algo em sua ficha?:**

----

**FICHA PARA BRUXA:**

**Nome/sobrenome:**

**Idade: **(aparente/real)

**Aparência: **(bruxas podem mudar sua aparência; se for o caso, coloque a aparência original e a atual)

**Personalidade: **(bruxas são más, lembre-se disso è.é)

**História:**

**Família:**

**Roupas: **(coloque 1 ou 2 conjuntos, e mantenha cores escuras)

**Par: **(pode ser qualquer um de Naruto, menos o Kiba, e não pode ser yuri)

**Relação com o par: **(se preferir, pode escolher que ele já seja compromissado e que você tenha lançado um feitiço para ele ficar com você, ou também se você o usa para conseguir o que quer)

**O que ele pensa de você?:**

**O que você pensa dele?:**

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Objeto pessoal: **(algo macabro è.é)

**Por que vendeu sua alma?:**

**Habilidades: **(coloque os feitiços que mais usa e se tem uma coisa única que faz)

**Poções: **(coloque os "ingredientes" necessários para fazê-las e suas utilidades)

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

**Prefere morrer ou ficar presa eternamente num objeto qualquer?:**

**Como tentaria matar uma Wicca?:**

**Posso mudar algo em sua ficha?:**

---

Não sei quantas fichas irei aceitar, tudo depende da criatividade de vocês ;D

E, semana que vem, ou até mesmo esta semana, irei postar os escolhidos :D

Tchau, povo o/

P.S.: Quem pensou que eu me baseei em "Scooby-Doo e o fantasma da bruxa" acertou xD


	2. Escolhidas e Trailer

Yo, povo o/

Nossa, recebi tantas fichas pra lá de ótimas, que me arrependi de não ter aceito todas x.x

Mas, vamos ver quem foram as aceitas:

**WICCAS:**

**Sora Amaya – lulukah**

Gostei logo de cara da Sora e do jeito brincalhão dela n.n

Ela vai ficar com o Deidara mesmo n.n

Até eu achei que eles combinam :D

bjinhos n.n

**Niahm Deirdre – Nyuu-neechan**

Jura que foi a primeira vez que você cria um personagem?? o.o

Ficou muito boa sua ficha n.n

O único problema é ter que escrever "Niahm" sem consultar a ficha '-'

Ela vai ficar com o Kabuto mesmo n.n

bjinhos n.n

**Neel Koizumi – neeBear**

Gostei do jeito calmo e sereno da Neel n.n

Ela vai ficar com o Naruto (belo contraste, não? xD)

bjinhos n.n

**Aghata Brushwood – Nostradamus da Modernidade**

Nick diferente O.o (olha só quem fala ¬¬)

Maaaaas, sua ficha ficou muito bem detalhada, principalmente a história que vai caber certinho na fanfic n.n

A Aghata vai ficar com o Sai n.n

**BRUXAS:**

**Hio Kyoko – Yuirin**

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa T.T

Mas eu realmente não sei como continuar T.T

E te garanto: esta eu não vou abandonar nem a pau Ò.ó

A Hio ficou perfeita assim n.n

Ela vai ficar com o Madara (primeira vez que vejo alguém catar o Madara O.o), que na fic vai ter um "espírito de estimação", no caso a Kyuubi n.n (idéia imbecil, eu sei ¬¬)

bjinhos n.n

**Mao Murakami – patatitatita**

A Mao é simplesmente perfeita :D

Adoraria escrever uma fanfic com uma "bruxa de bom-humor" xD

Já tenho ótimos planos para ela :D

E ela vai ficar com o Sasuke mesmo n.n

bjinhos n.n

**Samantha Hacurru – Shina com**

Logo que li sua ficha a aceitei xD

Juro, ficou ótima n.n

Ela vai ficar com o Lee n.n

bjinhos n.n

**Julia Nekrasova – Yami-kanashii**

Uma palavra para descrever a Julia: macabra 8D

Adorei, principalmente a parte que diz que seu passatempo preferido é mutilar humanos e animais ainda vivos :D

A fanfic vai com certeza ficar mais interessante com ela n.n

O par dela vai ser o Sasori mesmo n.n

bjinhos n.n

**Aine Black – LadyMilleh**

Adorei o jeito sedutor e arrogante da Aine n.n

O par dela vai ser o Kakashi n.n

bjinhos n.n

* * *

Meus parabéns a todas que mandaram fichas n.n

Não sei quando vem o 1º capítulo, tudo depende do meu ânimo e da minha inspiração u.u -é apedrejada-

Tchau, povo o/

**Trailer:**

_**Numa época de injustiças...**_

Aghata olhou os corpos das mulheres enforcadas. Não aguentou e desviou os olhos logo em seguida, fechando-os fortemente. Seria aquele o destino de todas?

_**...preconceitos...**_

-Uma forca é mais do que aquelas bruxas merecem!! - falou o velho homem, cuspindo em seguida. Saori o fitou. Não gostava nada que falassem assim das pobres mulheres. Mas, apenas ficou quieta, não queria levantar ainda mais suspeitas sobre ela.

_**...mistérios...**_

-Chegaram umas esquisitonas aqui na vila. - contou Sora ás mulheres. - E não fui com a cara delas! - completou em seguida, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de emburrada, isso provocou risadas entre o grupo. Mas todas estavam um pouco preocupadas. Afinal, Oakhaven nunca foi o que chamariam de "cidade turística".

_**...e más intenções...**_

-Dividimos o trabalho. Cinco de nós contra cinco delas. Não há mais o que se decidir. - falou Aine, despreocupada.

-Não podemos simplesmente sair matando-as por aí! Temos que montar um plano para que ninguém desconfie de nós... - retrucou Hio. - Principalmente elas. - Aine amarrou a cara. Como detestava seguir ordens!

_**...os sonhos...**_

-Eu queria tanto que essa perseguição acabasse e que as pessoas nos aceitem. - comentou Niahm tristemente, apoiando o braço na bancada de frutas e descansando o queixo na mão. Mas, no fundo, sabia que era um sonho impossível.

_**...o amor...**_

-Ora, não se preocupe com isso, minha noivinha. - disse Madara com um sorriso no rosto. - Quando nos casarmos, eu te ensino a prever o futuro. - quase ao mesmo tempo, Hio corou violentamente.

-Arrogante, prepotente, como você pode sequer imaginar que um dia vou me casar com você?? - Hio exclamou, furiosa. Tinha que se controlar para não lançar um feitiço no meio das fuças dele.

_**...a amizade...**_

-Eu juro, não vou deixar minhas amigas serem mortas por bruxas velhas e decrépitas! - disse Neel, firmemente. Aquilo foi suficiente para todas se animarem e deixarem o nervosismo de lado.

_**...terão lugar?**_

-Você fez um bom trabalho, Nekrasova. Olha o estado deste cão! - comentou Mao, rindo, ao olhar o cachorro morto, sem os orgãos e as patas.

-Não preciso dos seus elogios, taquara-rachada. - respondeu friamente Julia, saindo do local.

-Olha como fala comigo, nojentinha! - exclamou, já irritada.

_**O bem sempre vence o mal?**_

-Agora, o show vai começar. - disse Samantha. - Rã! - exclamou, colocando as mãos na boca. Então, tomou fôlego, e uma labareda de fogo saiu de sua boca, incendiando a mata a sua frente.

_**Leia "Wiccas and Witches" e descubra :D**_


	3. Oakhaven

Yo, povo o/

Tomara que gostem do primeiro capítulo... -nervosa-

Respostas aos reviews no final do capítulo n.n

Boa leitura o/

**Legendas:**

-Fala – ação e nome do personagem – _Pensamento _(comentários)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Oakhaven**

Oakhaven é uma pequena e pacata vila que fica a vários quilômetros ao Sul de Londres, e a apenas 2 quilômetros de Dorstvell, a maior cidade da Inglaterra depois da capital. O dia fora quente, apesar do céu estar coberto por nuvens densas e negras, ameaçando desabar a qualquer instante. Já passava das 6 da tarde, e Sora ficou ajudando sua vó na doceria o dia inteiro, coisa que já era de seu costume.

A garota de 17 anos, possui o cabelo loiro escuro com alguns reflexos dourados, é bem liso e vai até o final das costas, estava amarrado em uma trança. Tem grandes olhos azuis profundos, envoltos por grandes cílios. É mais magra que o normal, tem curvas pequenas e delicadas. Sua pele é pálida como papel e mede 1,60 m. Seu sorriso era visível.

-Até logo, vovó! - se despediu com um grande aceno, e logo após saiu correndo, segurando a barra do vestido que ia até os pés. A parte de cima parece um espartinho branco bem apertado, amarrado com fitas azul-claras, as mangas são curtas e bufantes, também em azul-claro.A parte de baixo é azul-clara, com várias camadas de tecidos, e tem um grande laço amarrado atrás.

Ela corria na direção da casa onde ela vive com sua vó, quando encontrou uma velha amiga, andando apressadamente em uma rua ao extremo norte de Oakhaven.

-Hinata!! - praticamente gritou. A mulher de aparentemente 21 anos se virou, e um sorriso doce se formou em seus lábios.

-Oi, Sora. - disse. Hinata tem cabelos negro-azulados, lisos, chegam em sua cintura. A franja reta chega pouco antes de seus olhos, estes liláses. É baixa, medindo pouco mais de 1,50m, um pouco cheinha, e com grandes curvas.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse se preparando para o casamento... - comentou Sora, após dar um rápido abraço em Hinata.

-É, mas arranjei um tempinho para vir até Oakhaven... - respondeu, com o olhar triste. - Mas, já vou ter que voltar, antes que dêem por minha falta. Sabe como é meu pai...

-É, eu sei. Mas porque você não vem morar aqui depois que se casar? Com certeza aqui é melhor que Dorstvell! - Hinata riu.

-Se eu pudesse, já teria me mudado para cá há tempos... - um trovão soa ao longe. - Tenho que ir mesmo, Sora, se não além de encrencada com meu pai, fico encharcada. Mas, eu juro que venho fazer uma visita depois que tudo se arranjar. - abraçou Sora. - Até mais! - disse e saiu correndo.

-Até!! Mas não se preocupe quanto ao "encharcada", só vai chover daqui a 2 horas! - disse, e deu um último aceno, antes que Hinata desaparecesse na curva da estradinha que leva a Dorstvell._ Ela vai conseguir correr 2 quilômetros e chegar sem ser percebida?,_ pensou.

Hinata era filha mais velha de um conde muito próximo ao rei, Hiashi Hyuuga. Portanto, é também a herdeira da família. E aconteceu com ela o que normalmente se acontece nesses casos: um casamento arranjado. Isso porque só os homens podem "liderar" a família, por assim dizer. No caso de Hinata, com seu primo-irmão, Neji Hyuuga. Ela não ficou nada satisfeita com isso, mas não havia mais nada a se fazer.

Sora continuou seu caminho, mas decidiu correr logo depois que começou a caminhar, por pura diversão.

Apesar de seu jeito alegre, Sora nunca teve uma família "normal", por assim dizer. Seus pais apenas tinham um caso, quando sua mãe ficou grávida. Seu pai não a assumiu, então Aiko, sua mãe foi morar com Luchia, avó de Sora. Após 6 anos, Aiko foi mandada á forca, acusada de bruxaria, pois fez um chá medicinal, especialidade da família, e um doente se curou. Desde então, não há uma noite em que Sora não chore pela morte da mãe.

Chegou na casa que divide com a avó. Foi direto aos fundos, onde a horta ficava. Sempre que chegava em casa, depois de ajudar a vó na doceria, ia cuidar da horta, pois de lá que vinham as ervas que usava para preparar chás medicinais.

Pegou o regador, uma pá e um punhado de terra e olhou cada plantinha, vendo se precisavam de cuidados, até que um pé-de-vento bateu em seu rosto. Olhou para o céu.

-Droga! - disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho, ainda olhando para o céu. - Vai chover pesada daqui a pouco... e nem quero ver o frio que vai fazer! - completou, voltando a cuidar da horta.

* * *

-Niahm. - chamou a senhora, na parte com abacaxis(se cultivava abacaxi na Inglaterra? o.o) da barraquinha de frutas.

-Sim, senhora Gray? - a garota de 16 anos virou a cabeça na direção da senhora.

-Vai cair uma tempestade em breve, e vendemos muito pouco hoje. Creio que não faz mais sentido continuarmos aqui. Vamos para casa. - concluiu, e a menina assentiu, ajudando a carregar os caixotes com as frutas que sobraram para dentro da casa, que ficava a poucos metros da barraquinha.

Niahm é de origem irlandesa, e sua aparência reflete muito isto. Tem cabelos longos, ruivos (nada berrante, mas natural, um castanho claro avermelhado), e levemente cacheados do meio do comprimento até as pontas. Tem grandes olhos azul-escuros, pele bem clara e sardas no rosto, principalmente no nariz e nas bochechas. Tem estatura mediana, mede 1,64m. É magra, tem poucas curvas e seios medianos. Estava usando um vestido longo, bem simples. É de mangas curtas, sendo a parte de cima bege, a de baixo saia verde-musgo, e um espartilho verde-musgo, que vai da cintura até abaixo dos seios.

Quando estava carregando dois caixotes de uma vez, tropeçou e deixou cair os dois, fazendo um grande barulho e uma grande sujeira, pois todas as maçãs dos caixotes se espatifaram no chão. Niahm corou violentamente.

-Desculpa, senhora Gray! - pediu ela, juntando as mãos, e olhando para a senhora que estava logo atrás dela. - E-eu já vou limpar tudo isto, e, olha só, os caixotes e as maçãs se partiram, e... - falou sem parar, olhando para todos os lados.

-Calma, Niahm. Foi um acidente. - falou a senhora calmamente. Afinal, quando "adotou" a menina, já sabia do jeito desengonçado dela. E a companhia lhe fazia muito bem.

-C-certo, eu vou arrumar isto. - falou depressa, se ajoelhando e juntando os restos dos caixotes, logo pegando-os e levando para a frente da casa. Amanhã cedo, a carroça de Dorstvell passaria e levaria o lixo. Depois, foi á salinha de limpeza, pegou uma vassoura e varreu os restos das maçãs. Dorothy só observava. -Prontinho. - disse a garota quando terminou o serviço. - Tem mais algum caixote lá fora, senhora Gray?

-Não, aqueles – apontou para onde os caixotes que Niahm derrubara estavam – eram os últimos.

-Ahn, certo. - Niahm ainda estava envergonhada e enrubecida. - Eu já vou para o meu quarto, então.

-Tudo bem. Boa noite. - desejou a senhora, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Boa noite, senhora Gray. - Niahm retribuiu, e foi para seu quarto, nos fundos da casa.

Quando veio da Irlanda, Niahm tinha 5 anos. Ela e sua mãe, Dara, estavam fugindo, pois Dara era uma wicca que manipulava a água e foi descoberta. Quando tinha 9 anos, Niahm descobriu seus poderes, e desde então foi proibida de usá-los, embora os estudasse e aperfeiçoasse. Quando completou 16 anos, sua mãe adquiriu uma doença incurável, mesmo os poderes de cura de Niahm não surtiram efeito, e faleceu pouco depois. Niahm, então, conseguiu um emprego como serviçal de um nobre senhor de Dorstvell, mas foi demitida em menos de 1 mês por sempre quebrar louças e vasos durante a limpeza. De volta á Oakhaven, Niahm alugou um quartinho nos fundos da casa de Dorothy Gray, que a "adotou" por estar sempre sozinha. Como pagamento do aluguel, Niahm a ajuda na barraquinha de frutas.

Ao chegar no quarto, Niahm pegou um pequeno pote que estava na cômoda. Pegou a colher que estava ao lado do pote, mergulhou-a no doce e levou á boca, se deliciando com o sabor de seu doce preferido: doce de abóbora. A senhora Gray sempre fazia, e deixava num pote na cômoda do quarto de Niahm.

A velha senhora sempre tratou Niahm muito bem, afinal, era sua neta adotiva. Niahm, então, se assustou com um pensamento que lhe veio subtamente.

_O que aconteceria se ela descobrisse?_

* * *

As primeiras gotas de chuva caíam sobre a janela da frente da floricultura. Neel sorriu. Amava chuva, principalmente tempestades como aquela que estava por vir. O dia fora tranquilo, sem grandes movimentos, do jeito que ela gostava, e tivera o prazer de não encontrar o loiro que lhe tirava do sério. O dia não tinha como ficar melhor.

Neel é uma mulher de 25 anos, tem estatura mediana, é magra, tem poucas curvas, mas seus seios são fartos. Sua pele é tão branca quanto papel, seus olhos são rosa-claros, e seu rosto possui feições delicadas. Seu cabelo é ondulado e vai até os seios, tem um tom cinza bem claro, sua franja tem um corte rebelde na altura dos olhos. Vestia um vestido simples e rosa bebê, um espartilho branco com fitas verde-escuras.

A chuva começara a engrossar. Pesadas gotas caíam sem parar, fazendo com que Neel sorrisse ainda mais.

Decidiu que era hora de ir embora. Apagou as velas dos lampiões, trancou todas as portas da floricultura, menos a da frente, e calçou suas sapatilhas que estavam ao lado do balcão.

Mas, antes que saísse, um vulto apareceu correndo, abriu a porta da frente rapidamente e adentrou o local. Era uma mulher de aparentemente 24 anos, de altura média e magra (pelo menos parece o.o). Seus cabelos são curtos e azuis, neles estava uma flor branca bem grande. Seus olhos são alaranjados, e seu corpo definido (pelo menos parece o.o²). Estava sacudindo uma sombrinha negra, mas mesmo com a proteção, o vestido da mulher estava levemente molhado. Se virou para Neel, com um sorriso calmo e doce.

-Boa noite, Neel. - disse, a cumprimentando. Olhou para as velas apagadas. - Desculpe, não sabia que já estava fechando...

-Não tem problema, Konan. O que deseja? - respondeu Neel.

-Eu queria ver se havia uma flor como esta – tirou a flor do cabelo – aqui. É que esta já está meio seca...

-Deixa eu dar uma olhada na estufa... - foi para os fundos da floricultura, onde estava a estufa. Deu a "olhada", e não achou nenhuma flor igual áquela. _Sem problemas_, pensou.

Se ajoelhou já dentro da estufa, passou a mão por cima de um punhado de terra, mentalizou o que queria, e uma flor branca, idêntica á de Konan brotou aos poucos. Neel sorriu, pegou uma tesoura que estava perto e cortou a planta na metade do caule. Voltou até a frente da loja e entregou a flor á Konan, sorrindo.

-Muito obrigada, Neel. - sorriu. - Quanto é?

-Até parece que eu iria cobrar de uma amiga. - respondeu, e seu sorriso desapareceu ao notar o vestido e a pele úmidos. - Oras, não fique andando na chuva deste jeito! Pode pegar uma gripe brava. - Konan riu.

-Não banque a mãe-coruja! - disse, tirando a antiga flor e colocando a nova no lugar. - Até mais. - se despediu, abrindo a sombrinha e saindo apressadamente.

-Até. - respondeu a outra.

Logo depois saiu da loja, sentindo seu vestido e seu cabelo ficarem encharcados.

_Um bom banho de 15 minutos é tudo o que resta para completar este dia maravilhoso...,_ pensou, feliz, mas calma como sempre.

Neel não teve uma infância trágica, mas não foi como a maioria das pessoas. Sua mãe morreu no parto, sendo criada pelo pai, Fuyu. Descobriu seus poderes com 9 anos, bem cedo. Seu pai nunca comentou nada, só a avisou para não falar nada para ninguém sobre seu "segredinho especial".

Neel, então, chegou em sua casa, que ficava bem perto da floricultura, foi direto ao banheiro, e

encheu a banheira de água. Tirou sua roupa, e antes de entrar na banheira, passou a mão acima da água, assim a esquentando. Entrou na banheira, se sentou e encostou a cabeça na parede de azulejos azuis. Mas, faltava uma coisa, uma coisa que ela sabia o que era, mas mesmo assim custava a admitir.

_Naruto..._

* * *

Em Dorstvell, a chuva caía continuamente. O vento estava mais forte que o normal, mas não chegava a ser violento, e trovões cortavam o céu escuro, tanto pela noite quanto pelas nuvens. Aghata atendera o último cliente do dia, e guardava os livros nas estantes corretas. A jovem de 16 anos possui cabelos castanho-escuros, lisos, e vão até a cintura, e tem uma franja que estava caída sobre seus olhos. Estes são âmbares brilhantes. É alta, medindo 1.70m, e magra, pesa 55 kg. Seus lábios são rosados e pequenos, seu nariz delicado, e sua pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol. Possui uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto, que desce desde o alto da testa até a metade de sua bochecha. Vestia uma saia verde-escura, que vai até os pés, um espartilho marrom, e uma blusa de mangas curtas bege com pequeno decote em V. Calçava botas, usava brincos pequenos, um colar com um pentagrama, e várias pulseiras.

O dono da livraria de Dorstvell a olhou de esguelha. As pulseiras e o colar que sempre usava eram um motivo de desconfiança por parte dos moradores. Vez ou outra alguma senhora rabugenta, como Aghata falava, a chamava de bruxa. Aghata, então, a insultava até se cansar, mas não de coisas chulas e vulgares, mas coisas que todos sabiam que eram verdade, como "Fofoqueira", "Venenosa", "Por que não vai lavar uma louça antes de ficar falando mal dos outros?", e "A única bruxa que tem por aqui é você, sua velha rabugenta". Mas os boatos não paravam de correr pela cidade, e mesmo que corressem, não haviam meios de se provar, pois apesar da aparência, Aghata nunca agiu de forma estranha.

Terminou de guardar os livros, e se virou para o dono da livraria com um sorriso brilhante.

-Pronto, sr. Smith.(nome original, não? ¬¬) Já arrumei tudo, e daqui a pouquinho o sr. Western está passando...

-Tudo bem, srta. Brushwood. Pode ir embora. - falou ele sem rodeios.

-Obrigada! - disse, correndo para pegar sua bolsa atrás do balcão da livraria. - Até amanhã, sr. Smith! - se despediu com um grande aceno, enquanto o homem só meneou a cabeça.

Justo quando saiu, a carroça do sr. Western, o verdureiro, apontou no final da rua. Demorou alguns segundos para chegar até a porta da livraria, onde Aghata estava esperando sua carona diária.

O sr. Western era um senhor muito bondoso, porém fazia parte da maioria da população de Oakhaven que odiava bruxas, mesmo quando estas não o eram. Todos os dias, ele vai com a carroça vender verduras em Dorstvell, onde, apesar do tamanho, não havia muitas quitandas e muito menos hortas. Ele sorriu, freando o burrico e fazendo a carroça parar.

-Boa noite, srta. Brushwood. Suba.

-Boa noite, sr. Western! - cumprimentou-o de volta, subindo com facilidade na carroça e se sentando ao lado de uns poucos repolhos e alfaces. - Pelo visto vendeu bastante, hoje.

-Graças a Deus. - respondeu, e a carroça andou.

Aghata nasceu em uma vila bem afastada, onde faz muito frio. Quando criança, amava muito sua família, principalmente sua irmã mais velha, Amélia. Sua mãe, Winifred, era uma ótima wicca que defendia a todos de sua vila. Seu pai, Jacob, foi morto por uma bruxa poucos meses depois de seu nascimento. Um dia, quando Aghata tinha 7 anos, Winifred foi dominada por um espírito conjurado por uma bruxa, matou a todos e também tentou matar Aghata e Amélia. Amélia conseguiu fugir com Aghata, que ganhou a cicatriz neste dia. Amélia feriu-se gravemente e entregou a irmã para um morador de Oakhaven que passava por um estrada, sendo levada para lá. Nunca mais viu a irmã e não sabe se sua mãe morreu ou não naquele dia.

A chuva engrossou, molhando-os ainda mais.

* * *

-Sra Inuzuka! - chamou uma mulher de vestes cinzas e com um lenço branco em seu cabelo castanho. - O pequeno Willie está com uma febre que não quer passar! Venha dar uma olhada!

Saori apressou-se em seguí-la, também apreensiva. Amava todos os meninos e meninas daquele orfanato, e ficava nervosa quando algo assim acontecia.

Saori é uma mulher de 28 anos. Possui cabelos negros e lisos, que vão até sua cintura, pele clara e olhos grandes cor-de-chocolate. É alta, mede 1,75m, e magra, pesa 57Kg. Tem pouco busto, mas sua cintura é fina e seu quadril é largo. Vestia um vestido marrom-escuro de mangas longas, rodado e vai até os pés, um avental branco por cima, e um espartilho branco com fitas negras, que vai desde acima dos seios até sua cintura. Calçava sapatos estilo boneca pretos, e havia um lenço branco sobre sua cabeça, segurando os cabelos.

Chegaram no dormitório dos meninos. Uma cama estava rodeada por mulheres, todas preocupadas com a saúde do menino, que respirava com dificuldade, tossia e suava muito.

-Deixem eu dar uma olhada. - Saori disse, aparentemente calma. Se aproximou do menino, pôs a mão em sua testa e em seu rosto. - Calma, você vai melhorar. - disse baixinho para ele. Se levantou de súbito, indo para a cozinha. - Eu vou preparar um chá para ele. Volto em um instante.

Foi até a cozinha, onde estava sua bolsa. _Ainda bem que sempre trago algumas ervas de casa,_ pensou. Tirou alguns frascos da bolsa, pegou uma xícara no armário e encheu de água.

-Uma lasca de canela, duas colheres de mel, uma pitada de pimenta-do reino em pó e dois cravos-da-índia. - dizia baixinho, enquanto colocava os ingredientes na xícara. Misturou tudo, e segurou a xícara com as duas mãos. Após um instante, a água com as ervas começou a borbulhar, e depois de alguns segundos, ficou gelada a ponto de congelar, e ficando morna em seguida. Voltou ao dormitório ee ntregou a xícara ao menino.

-Tome tudo. Você vai ficar bom. - disse e sorriu docemente. As outras mulheres se entreolharam, desconfiadas. Saori apressou-se em dizer: - Bem, é que como esses dias ele estava com gripe, e saiu para brincar na friagem, logo deduzi que ele estava com pneumonia. E este chá que minha vó fazia é muito bom para febre e dor de garganta. - as outras mulheres ainda estavam desconfiadas, mas não argumentaram.

O menino, pouco a pouco, foi voltando ao normal, a febre abaixou, os acessos de tosse diminuíram e acabou pegando no sono. Todas ficaram aliviadas.

-Bom, já está tarde, e todas as crianças já foram dormir. Então, já estou indo. Boa noite. - se despediu Saori.

-Boa noite. - responderam algumas. Saori voltou á cozinha para guardar suas coisas, e ouviu algumas senhoras comentando.

-Toda vez que uma criança adoece, ela faz um chá que sua vó lhe ensinou, e cura milagrosamente. Isso me cheira a bruxaria...

-Deixe de bobagem, Ruth! Uma bruxa não curaria uma criança assim, e muito menos todas as que a sra. Inuzuka já curou.

-Mas que isso é estranho, eu tenho que concordar... - ao ouvir isso, Saori engoliu em seco, e saiu da cozinha a procura de seu filho.

-Max! - chamou, e o menino apareceu, vindo da sala de espera, onde aqueles que gostariam de adotar uma criança esperavam. - Ah, olha você aí. Vamos. - disse, segurando a mão de Max e sorrindo gentilmente para ele. Max tem 4 anos, mas nunca falou uma só palavra. Tem cabelos lisos e castanhos, e olhos grandes e negros. Como era muito novo para frequentar a escola, ele acompanhava a mãe no orfanato, onde podia brincar com outras crianças e não ficar sozinho.

Saíram do prédio cinzento, como todos os prédios de Dorstvell, e esperaram a carona na rua, se molhando com a chuva.

Saori nasceu em um vilarejo afastado, e foi criada numa família simples e bondosa. Mas, quando tinha 5 anos, seu pai descobriu que sua mãe, Megumi, era uma wicca, e as abandonou. Megumi tinha uma doença, e tinha surtos de agressividade constantemente, porém desde que se casara não acontecia mais isto. Bom, ela ficou desesperada com o abandono do marido, e surtou. Pegou Saori pelos cabelos, a jogou na parede, pegou uma faca na cozinha e a apontou para a filha amedrontada. Disse:_ "Filha, nós não temos lugar neste mundo. Talvez no outro tenhamos mais sorte."_ Saori só fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, viu a mãe ensanguentada, com uma estaca de gelo fincada no coração. Saori saiu correndo, e encontrou um morador de Dorstvell na estrada, que ao ver a menininha perdida e chorosa, a levou para o orfanato de lá. O orfanato era horrível, a diretora era corrupta e ao invés de usar o dinheiro que a prefeitura de Dorstvell dava ao orfanato para comprar remédios e camas para as crianças, ela guardava-o na bolsa. As mulheres que cuidavam das crianças eram megeras, e obrigavam as crianças a fazerem trabalhos pesados. Aos 13 anos, descobriu seus poderes, e aprendia a controlá-los escondida. Aos 18 anos, saiu do orfanato e foi morar em Oakhaven, onde conheceu Kiba Inuzuka. Se casaram os 19 anos, e Saori foi trabalhar no orfanato em que cresceu com essa idade, disposta a fazer de tudo para que aquelas crianças não passem pelas mesmas coisas que passou. (ignorem a história gigante --')

Logo, a carroça do sr. Western cruzou a esquina e parou em frente ao orfanato. Aghata, amiga de Saori que também pegava carona para voltar a Oakhaven, estava junto. Os três sorriram.

-Boa noite, sra. Inuzuka. Boa noite, Max. - cumprimentou o velho homem.

-Oi, Saori, oi Max! - cumprimentou Aghata, sorrindo abertamente.

-Boa noite. - respondeu, sorrindo docemente, da mesma forma que seu filho. Então, levantou Max pelos ombros, o ajudando a subir na carroça, e depois subiu. Aghata olhou aquilo, e pelos seus olhos passou um lampejo de tristeza, e seu sorriso desapareceu. Mas, ninguém notou.

A carroça recomeçou a andar. Passou pelo fórum, e logo depois em frente a praça central, onde havia várias cordas e um suporte de madeira. Do lado deste, uma fila de mulheres de todas as idades estava formada, todas com expressões melancólicas. A fila andava lentamente, subindo no grande suporte e se posicionando atrás das cordas. Todos sabiam o que aquilo significava: mulheres acusadas de bruxaria condenadas á forca.

Os quatro olharam aquilo por um bom tempo, já que a praça central de Dorstvell era enorme. Uma menininha de, no máximo, 9 anos, segurou o colar que usava.

-_Earth, water, fire and air_. - começou a cantar baixo, com a voz fina. - _We may look bad, but we don't care_. - todas da fila a olharam, e os carrascos e os quatro da carroça também. -_ We ride the wind, we feel the fire_. - uma mulher do final da fila começou a cantar também. -_ But to love the Earth, is our only desire. _- com este ato, todas as mulheres da fila tomaram coragem e começaram a acompanhar em uníssono.

-_Nature is a precious gift, it will make your spirits lift. Love the earth with all our fire, it's in our soul, and it's our only desire. _- cantavam elas, olhando para o carrasco que colocavam as cordas em seus pescoços. - _Earth, water, fire and air. We may look bad, but we don't care. We ride the wind, we feel the fire. But to love the Earth, is our only desire_. - neste momento, o carrasco já havia terminado de colocar as cordas, e se encaminhou para o canto direito do suporte, pronto para puxar uma alavanca. - _To love the Earth... is our only desire!_ - quando completaram esse verso, o carrasco puxou a alavanca, abaixando alçapões debaixo dos pés das mulheres, fazendo com que todas se enforcassem.

Aghata olhou os corpos pendurados. Não aguentou e desviou os olhos logo em seguida, fechando-os fortemente. _Este é o destino de todas nós?_, pensou.

-Não olhe, Max... - disse Saori baixinho, virando delicadamente a cabeça do menino, a fim de que ele olhasse na direção oposta.

-Uma forca é muito mais do que aquelas bruxas imundas merecem! - falou Western com frieza, cuspindo em seguida. Saori o fitou. Não gostava nada que falassem assim das pobres mulheres. Mas, apenas ficou quieta, não queria levantar ainda mais suspeitas sobre ela.

Após isso, a carroça logo chegou a estradinha que leva a Oakhaven, e seguiu caminhonormalmente.

* * *

Perto da entrada ao Sul de Oakhaven, indo de lá para Londres, cinco vultos observavam a cidade.

-Oakhaven, não é?

-Então, aqui tem cinco delas?

-Com certeza. Aquele feitiço é infalível.

-Amanhã, vamos até lá procurar abrigo. Temos que nos preparar durante a noite.

-Tem razão. Afinal, por mais que sejam fracas, wiccas não são mortas tão facilmente.

* * *

É isso aí, povo :D

Espero que tenham gostado n.n

Ah, e ignorem a cópia mal-feita daquele trecho de Piratas do Caribe --'

E me desculpem se a maior cena foi a que a minha personagem apareceu o.o Juro que não foi a intenção, mas é que quando eu assisti "Scooby-Doo e o Fantasma da Bruxa", e ouvi a música das Hex Girls, essa cena me veio á mente, e eu pensei: _Por que não fazer uma fic com wiccas e bruxas? :D_

Bom, vamos aos reviews /o/

**Yuirin**

Sim, juro que nunca vi o Madara como par em uma fic o.o

Mas, concordo com você: ele nem se compara ao emo mimado e egoísta do Sasuke ¬¬

Se eu tivesse que escolher entre os dois para par, com certeza seria o Madara u.u

E que bom que gostou da idéia da Kyuubi de estimação n.n Eu achei que foi uma idéia tosca, mas o que importa é que você gostou /o/

Infelizmente não dá para ela morar em Oakhaven :/

E eu vou ligar sim para seus reles comentários, é bom ver que tem leitoras que opinam e que prestam atenção na história toda, e não mandam um review dizendo apenas: "Posta mais!" u.u

Bjinhos n.n

**LadyMilleh**

Que bom que gostou do trailer n.n

E a Aine não ficou confusa não, ela ficou nescau :)

Bjinhos n.n

**neeBear**

Ah, eu também AMO cachorros, apesar de ter 1 só, e não 12 o.o

Mas bruxas são más, né? u.u

Sim, uma bruxa vai lutar contra uma wicca, mas eu não vou dizer quem vai lutar contra quem, muahaha è.é -apanha-

Bjinhos n.n

**Nyuu-neechan**

Ah, não esquenta com o nome não, eu já me acostumei com ele n.n

É que eu tenho mania de exagerar em tudo que eu falo n.n''

Quando eu decidi fazer uma fic com bruxas, também me veio á cabeça a Irlanda... deve ser por causa da cultura celta, e tals, sei lá...

Que bom que gostou do trailer n.n

Bjinhos n.n

**Nostradamus da Modernidade**

Eu não posso falar nada de nick estranho :D

O meu sempre dá problema pro pessoal escrever para responder reviews, ou falar que meu personagem foi escolhido numa fic de fichas xD

Vamos fundar o "Clube Das Pessoas Que Tem Nick Estranho No FF" 8D

Bjinhos n.n

**patatitatita**

Hoho, espero ter saciado sua curiosidade n.n

Bjinhos n.n

**lulukah**

Hoho, agradeço seu amor xD

E ainda não acredito que foi a primeira ficha que você fez o.o

Que bom que gostou do trailer n.n

Bjinhos n.n

* * *

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, e até o próximo capítulo n.n

Tchau, povo o/


	4. Turistas?

Yo, povo o/

Nhay, que bom que gostaram n.n

Fiquei bastante animada com as reviews n.n

Bom, tomara que gostem deste capítulo também n.n

Boa leitura o/

**Capítulo 2: Turistas?**

O Sol nascia, anunciando uma bela manhã de domingo em Oakhaven. Quem não estivesse na cidade na noite anterior, duvidaria que caíra uma tempestade que terminara apenas há algumas horas.

Por ser domingo, muitos habitantes ainda dormiam, ao contrário de 5 mulheres com vestes escuras que entravam na cidade. Um velho morador se aproximou, curioso.

-Bom dia, senhoritas. São viajantes? - perguntou, sorrindo, mas levemente desconfiado.

-E o que um velho caquético vai ganhar com a nossa resposta? - respondeu secamente uma delas. Tinha cabelos rosa-claros, lisos, que vão até o pescoço, com uma mecha verde perto do olho. Seus olhos são prateados, tem rosto de anjo, e suas sombrancelhas são perfeitinhas. Seu corpo é muito bonito, com curvas e seios fartos. É alta, mede 1,.69m, sua boca é levemente avermelhada, sua pele levemente bronzeada, e suas mãos são suaves. Vestia um vestido que vai até os tornozelos, é preto e tem detalhes de linhas e pontos dourados, com mangas que vão até os cotovelos. Vestia também um espartilho preto que tem lacinhos amarelos, e calçava botas de amarrar. Usava um colar de lua prateada e brincos de rubi. Se chamava Samantha, e sorria debochadamente.

-Pelo visto, Oakhaven é mesmo um santuário de gente intrometida e desconfiada, como dizem por aí. - comentou outra. Possuía estatura média, mede 1,68m, e é magra, pesando pele é branca, pálida e gélida. Seus cabelos são castanho-escuros e compridos, percorrendo as curvas de seu corpo, e seus olhos são azul-acizentados, extremamente penetrantes e frios, e tem cílios curtos. Seu nariz é proporcional, e seus lábios finos e vermelhos. Tem seios de médios a pequenos,cintura fina, quadril médio e pouco bumbum. Uma coisa marcante nela é uma cicatriz que vai de seu queixo até o colo. Vestia uma capa preta, fina e soltinha aberta nos ombros com capuz. Por baixo, usava faixas que cobrem do busto ao meio da coxa. Calçava sapatilhas pretas, e usava um colar e brincos de cruz invertida. Se chamava Julia.

-Ha há ha! - riu uma outra, da expressão no rosto do homem: um misto de surpresa, indignação e ar de quem nunca foi tão ofendido. - Acho que a carapuça serviu. Porque não volta para o celeiro onde trabalha? Porque, com esse cheiro de estrume... - comentou por fim, dando uma gargalhada exagerada. Seus cabelos eram lisos e brancos, e vão até os quadris, e tem franja, esta repicada que cai sobre seus olhos. Estes são amarelados e grandes, com grandes cílios. É alta, mede 1.70m, e é magra. Tem pernas definidas, quadris largos, cintura fina e seios médios. Os caninos são mais afiados que o normal, e a pele é levemente bronzeada. Seu nome é Mao.

O homem, então, começou a se afastar, mas uma garota de aparentemente 15 anos o parou, depressa.

-Desculpe-as, senhor! - disse ela, um pouco aflita. - Nós somos de Londres, e, como queríamos nos afastar do barulho e da aglomeração da cidade grande, resolvemos tentar a vida aqui em Oakhaven, que nos garantiram ser uma vila pacata e tranquila, que é o que procuramos. Não tivemos um dia bom ontem, então, por favor, desculpe-as. - pediu. Sua estatura é muito baixa, e seu corpo não é nada chamativo, mas também não é reto. Os cabelos são negros e brilhantes, cortados em Chanel, um pouco antes dos ombros. Não possui franja, o cabelo é dividido no meio, segurado de um lado com presilhas vermelhas. Os olhos são azul-gelos e a pele, levemente rosada. Vestia um vestidinho marrom, com simples detalhes pretos. As mangas vão até os pulsos e são um pouco largas. A saia vai até os joelhos na frente, e atrás vai até os pés. Hio, como era chamada.

-Tudo bem. - disse o homem, ainda meio ofendido.

-Por favor, o senhor poderia nos dizer onde há casas para alugar? - pediu a última, com um sorriso simpático. Tinha cabelos ruivos e ondulados, que caem em cascatas até seu quadril. Os olhos são exuberantes, verde-esmeraldas, e seus cílios são longos. Seus lábios são carnudos e avermelhados, e o nariz é muito arrebitado. A pele é branca como a neve,as unhas são compridas e ela não é muito alta. Possui cintura fina, pernas bem torneadas e seios fartos. Vestia uma blusa vermelha com decote em canoa, o que deixa seus ombros á mostra. Por cima, um espartilho preto que valoriza seus seios, uma saia longa e armada preta, e por cima usava uma capa preta. Se chamava Aine.

-Sim, sim. - respondeu, já mais calmo. - Virando á direita, há uma padaria no fim da rua. O dono aluga casas, e vocês podem acertar com ele.

-Muito obrigada, senhor. - disse Hio, com um sorriso doce. - Até mais! - exclamou, e foi na direção indicada, sendo seguida pelas outras.

-Essa sua doçura ainda vai me fazer vomitar, Kyoko. - disse Julia, sarcasticamente.

-Idiotas! Querem que suspeitem de nós, sem mesmo termos nos instalado aqui? - respondeu, irritada.

-Odeio me fazer de boazinha. - comentou Aine. - Principalmente para aquele... velho. - pronunciou a última palavra como se a cuspisse, com nojo.

-Como se alguém se importasse com o que você odeia ou deixa de odiar, Black. - comentou secamente Samantha.

-Inveja faz muito mal, Hacurru. Não desconte sua raiva em mim por ser uma esquisitona, ruiva-desbotada. - rebateu Aine, sorrindo debochadamente.

-Olha aqui, sua... - ia retrucar, furiosa.

-Será que vocês poderiam chamar mais a atenção do que já chamaram? - se intrometeu na briga Hio.

Samantha e Aine olharam em volta, e viram os poucos moradores das ruas olhando para elas, atraídos pelo barulho da briga. Pararam de brigar no mesmo instante, antes que colocassem o plano abaixo.

As cinco chegaram na padaria indicada, e se dirigiram ao balcão da frente.

* * *

Sora e sua avó estavam indo á padaria que ficava há vários quarteirões da casa delas. Porém, era a que tinha os pães mais frescos e mais barato de Oakhaven.

Ao chegarem, foram direto ao balcão da esquerda, o que vendia queijos e presuntos. A senhora pediu o que queria, e Sora deu uma olhada ao redor, avistando cinco mulheres que nunca havia visto antes. Ficou as observando por um tempo, e Aine percebeu.

-O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara? - perguntou, ironicamente, atraindo a atenção daquelas que a acompanhavam. Sora bufou.

-Não. Só que eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma de vocês por aqui antes, apenas isso. Não precisava ser tão grossa comigo assim. - reclamou, cruzando os braços.

-Ora, e o que você vai fazer sobre isso? Chorar? - deu um risinho debochado.

-Eu te mostro o que eu vou fazer já, já! - exclamou, e se preparou para avançar sobre a ruiva. Sua vó a segurou antes que o fizesse.

-Tenha modos, Sora. - advertiu-a. Conhecia muito bem a neta, e sabia do seu jeito estourado.

-Certo, vó. - respondeu, se acalmando. As duas saíram da padaria, rumo á casa.

-Garotas, já acertei o lugar. É daqui há algumas quadras. - disse Hio para as outras mulheres.

-Então vamos. - disse por fim Julia. As cinco saíram, e alcançaram Sora e sua vó, já que a velha senhora não podia andar normalmente por causa da idade.

-Esperem aí. - disse Aine, se pondo á frente das duas.

-O que você quer? - disse Sora, se irritando. Aine apenas deu um risinho, pegou a sacola com queijos da senhora, e jogou ao longe, fazendo com que parasse numa poça de lama que estava atrás da senhora. Em seguida, empurrou a senhora com força, fazendo a mesma cair sentada na mesma poça de lama. Sora ficou boquiaberta.

-Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais falar naquele tom comigo. - apenas disse. As outras quatro davam risinhos baixos, ou melhor, as outras três, porque Mao dava gargalhadas altas.

-Agora você vai ver! - gritou Sora, praticamente voando para cima de Aine. As duas caíram, com Sora por cima, e a mesma dava socos, unhadas e tapas no rosto da ruiva, por vezes segurando o cabelo de Aine e batendo a cabeça desta no chão. Aine gemia, tentando tirar Sora de cima dela, mas a raiva da loira era maior do que as forças da ruiva.

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros, lisos e compridos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azul-claros e pele não muito clara, passava por perto. Ao ver do que se tratava a confusão, correu para perto das duas. Ao lado, a vó de Sora só pedia para a neta parar, e as companheiras de Aine continuavam rindo, agora da surra que a "amiga" estava levando.

O loiro, então, segurou com força os braços de Sora, os prendeu atrás das costas da mesma, a levantou e afastou da mulher deitada no chão. Fez isso com tanta naturalidade como se fizesse parte do seu dia-a-dia.

-Você enlouqueceu, Amaya?? Quer matar a pobre mulher, un?! - gritou ele, tentando evitar que Sora se livrasse.

-Se eu enlouqueci?? Essa vadia empurrou minha vó, e fez com que ela caísse numa poça de lama! Você queria o quê, que eu ficasse quieta no meu canto, deixando essa daí fazer o que quiser com minha família? O que você faria, Deidara? - retrucou ela, ainda se debatendo.

-E-eu não fiz por mal, senhor. - disse Aine, se levantando lentamente, chorando. Seu rosto estava vermelho, um filete de sangue escorria do lábio inferior, e hematomas e arranhões eram visíveis. - Não foi minha intenção... eu... eu... me-me desculpem. Por favor. - pediu falsamente, agora soluçando freneticamente.

-Está tudo bem, senhores. Venha, Aine, vamos para casa. - disse Hio, ajudando a "amiga" a se levantar.

-Obrigada, Hio. - agradeceu, sorrindo.

As cinco se afastaram, seguindo Hio. Quando estavam longe, Deidara soltou Sora, e esta se virou furiosa para ele.

-Olha aqui! Pare de se meter na minha vida deste jeito, ok? - gritou, apontando para o rosto dele.

-Que culpa eu tenho se você é uma encrenqueira de primeira, un? Além de ser infantil e imatura demais para saber que nem tudo se resolve na força, un!

-Eu já cansei de falar, que eu não sou nenhuma criança que precisa dos seus serviços como babá! - dizendo isso, ela se aproximou dele novamente, e o empurrou.

-É? Pois então, porque não fica ao menos um dia inteiro sem se meter em confusão? - disse, se aproximou dela e a encarou. Sora, por sua vez, corou violentamente, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha. A expressão de Deidara se suavizou.

-Eu não preciso te provar nada, seu idiota. - disse, se virou, e finalmente se lembrou de sua avó sentada na poça de lama. - Ai, desculpe, vó!! - gritou alarmada, enquanto corria para perto dela, e a ajudava a se levantar.

Deidara, então, decidiu que era hora de seguir seu caminho. Virou-se, resmungando baixo, foi para o lado oposto.

* * *

Niamh e Dorothy já haviam aberto a barraquinha de frutas, e as vendas estavam sendo bem melhores que as do dia anterior. Niamh havia acabado de atender um cliente, quando Saori e Max chegaram, de mãos dadas. Niamh sorriu.

-Bom dia, Saori. Olá, Max. Como vão? - cumprimentou-os.

-Bom dia, Niamh. Estamos muito bem, não, Max? - o garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - E você? Ainda está namorando aquele médico de Dorstvell? - a ruiva corou levemente.

-Sim. Mas faz tempo que não o vejo... - seu olhar se entristeceu um pouco. - Soube que ontem á noite houve um enforcamento... - Saori ficou séria de repente.

-Max, aquele não é o Frank? Por que não vai brincar com ele? - disse ao menino, que acenou com a cabeça e correu em direção ao amigo. Saori voltou-se para Niamh. - É, aconteceu bem na hora em que passamos ao lado da praça...

-Pobres mulheres... Eu queria tanto que essa perseguição acabasse e que as pessoas nos aceitem. - comentou Niamh tristemente, apoiando o braço na bancada de frutas e descansando o queixo na mão.

-Eu também... - concordou a outra.

Um homem de cabelos prateados presos num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos negros e óculos redondos andava em direção á banquinha de frutas. Ao avistá-lo, Niamh sorriu e corou levemente. Saori deu um risinho maroto, e voltou a olhar as frutas, só que dessa vez, do lado de Dorothy.

-Bom dia, Niamh. - falou ele, sorrindo, dando a volta na bancada e encostando os lábios suavemente nos dela.

-Bom dia, Kabuto. - respondeu, mais corada.(gente, eu sei que um selinho hoje em dia não é nada, mas no tempo da minha vó, as meninas tinham vergonha de dar as mãos para o namorado. Imaginem como era em 1657!)

-Desculpe não visitá-la estes tempos... muito trabalho, sabe.

-Ah, entendo.

-E, infelizmente, tenho que voltar hoje mesmo para Dorstvell. - Niamh abaixou a cabeça. - Mas, não se preocupe, amanhã mesmo eu volto. - inclinou a cabeça e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela. - E, prometo, teremos mais tempo para podermos nos beijar de verdade. - falou baixo. Niamh corou mais ainda. Tinha vergonha de falar nessas coisas em público, mesmo que só ela tenha ouvido isso.

-C-certo. - respondeu. Kabuto deu um risinho. Deu um beijo em sua bochecha desta vez, se virou, e continuou a andar. Niamh o ficou observando até ele se afastar.

-Você gosta de verdade dele, não é? - comentou Saori, voltando-se para onde estava.

-Sim... mas não tenho certeza se o sentimento é recíproco. - respondeu, tristemente.

-Bom, eu já paguei o que comprei para a sra. Gray. Já vou indo, ainda tenho que limpar a casa, e preparar o almoço. Kiba chega mais cedo da fazenda hoje, então já vou deixar tudo preparado. Foi bom eu tirar um dia de folga do orfanato... - disse.

-Certo. Até mais, então. - despediu-se. Saori sorriu, e se afastou.

* * *

Neel atendia um cliente que fora á floricultura comprar rosas para a namorada, quando Aghata entrou na loja, sorrindo como sempre. Neel também sorriu, entregou um buquê pronto para o rapaz, pegou o dinheiro e disse um "Muito obrigada, volte sempre" para ele.

-Oi, Aghata. O que veio fazer aqui? - perguntou.

-Oi, Neel! Ah, só queria conversar um pouco... ando meio entediada, sabe.

-Sei... - respondeu, indo até a parte de trás do balcão. - Eu também não tenho escutado novidades... apenas sentenças de mortes de mulheres acusadas de bruxaria.

-Eu também... - concordou.

De repente, Sora entra afobadamente na floricultura.

-Ei, vocês souberam? - perguntou ás duas, únicas na loja.

-Do quê? - Aghata questionou.

-Chegaram umas esquisitonas aqui na vila. - contou Sora á elas. - E não fui com a cara delas! - completou em seguida, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de emburrada, provocando risadas entre elas.

-E porque não? - perguntou Neel, rindo.

-Bom, elas estavam de cara fechada, e uma ruiva metida a superior foi grossa comigo, e depois que dei uma resposta pra ela, ela simplesmente empurrou minha vó numa poça de lama! Aí, eu parti pra cima dela, quebrei a cara dela, e o babaca do Deidara me segurou! E por culpa dele eu não terminei de dar uma surra nela. - terminou, ainda com cara de emburrada. Neel e Aghata estavam de olhos arregalados, e se entreolharam.

-Ela empurrou sua vó numa poça de lama? - perguntou Neel.

-É! E o pior é que as outras quatro que estavam junto deram risada da situação! Isto não é terrível? - completou com um pouco de dramaticidade.

-Sinto que há algo estranho nessas "viajantes". - comentou Aghata.

-Também acho. E elas explicaram o motivo de estarem aqui? - perguntou Neel á Sora.

-Bom, um senhor disse que elas eram de Londres, e que vieram apenas para fugir da aglomeração da capital. - Sora respondeu, e deu de ombros. As outras duas se entreolharam novamente.

-Acho que temos que ficar de olho nelas... - observou Aghata.

-Concordo. - disse Neel. Outra pessoa adentrou o local, este um rapaz de cabelos loiros e arrepiados, olhos azuis e grandes e pele levemente bronzeada. Sorria abertamente.

-Bom dia! - praticamente gritou. Neel revirou os olhos, Aghata sorriu também, e Sora deu um pulinho.

-Oi, Naruto! - responderam Sora e Aghata.

-O que você quer aqui? - disse secamente Neel.

-O que foi? Não posso entrar mais numa floricultura sem motivo algum? - respondeu Naruto, como se sua frase fosse uma boa resposta. Sora olhou para Neel, esperando resposta, Aghata deu risada da babaquisse de Naruto, e Neel quase capotou.

-Acontece que nenhum idiota entra numa loja sem um motivo, senhor inteligência suprema. - ironizou Neel.

-Ah, obrigado pelo elogio. E eu só vim aqui para conversar, ok? - respondeu, também com ironia.

-Ei, parem de brigar vocês dois. - disse Aghata, antes de Neel rebater.

-Ah, Naruto, sabia que chegaram cinco esquisitonas aqui em Oakhaven? - perguntou Sora. _Acho que ela contou isso para todos que conhece_, pensaram Neel e Aghata, com uma gota.

-É, eu as vi. São esquisitas mesmo. - comentou. Sora começou a girar em torno dela mesma. Outra pessoa entra na loja. Este, era um rapaz da mesma idade de Naruto, mas com olhos e cabelos negros e pele extremamente branca. Estava sorrindo, mas era um sorriso cínico.

-Bom dia. - cumprimentou a todos.

-Bom dia, Sai. - responderam todos, menos Neel, que não conhecia Sai.

-O que deseja? -perguntou Neel.

-Nada não, só vim aqui tentar encontrar algo que me dê inspiração para pintar. - respondeu, ainda sorrindo falsamente, olhando as prateleiras cheias de vasos. _Parece que minha floricultura virou ponto de encontro_, pensou Neel, com uma gota. - Cicatriz, já terminou de escrever aquela poesia? Estou muito curioso para lê-la...

-Em primeiro lugar, cicatriz é a porca que te pôs no mundo! - disse Aghata furiosa, dando um tapa nas costas dele. - Em segundo lugar, não, ainda não terminei. - virou a cabeça para o lado, com raiva, cruzou os braços e bufou.

-Certo. - disse Sai novamente, com outro sorriso. Mas esse era verdadeiro, pelo prazer de irritá-la. Sora parou de girar e olhou no relógio perto do balcão.

-Ai, já são 11:30! Tenho que fazer o almoço para quando minha vó voltar da doceria! - disse, e apressada, saiu correndo da floricultura, completamente zonza. - Tchau para todos! - gritou, quase caindo. Todos riram.

-Ah, eu também já vou. Também tenho que fazer o almoço. Até mais! - despediu-se Aghata, também saindo correndo da floricultura.

-Bom, não tem mais assunto e nem gente interessante para conversar, eu também já vou indo. - disse Naruto.

-Já vai tarde, estorvo. - Neel rebateu a indireta. Naruto apenas mostrou a língua para ela e saiu da loja. Ela se virou para Sai. - E você? Já encontrou o que precisava? - perguntou, meio indiferente.

-Na verdade, não. Mas amanhã eu volto, já está meio tarde. Até. - sorriu falsamente. Neel suspirou, calçou suas sapatilhas, e fechou a floricultura, colocando uma plaquinha com as palavras: "Fechado para almoço"**.**

* * *

-Não sei vocês, mas eu estou farta de andar. O vilarejo é menor que a cabeça de um alfinete, e temos que andar horas para chegar numa casa. Além disso, meu estômago já está roncando. - reclamou Mao.

-Que parar de reclamar? - cortou-a Hio. - Escolhi um lugar afastado para ninguém ter a chance de suspeitar de nós. - Mao fez uma careta.

-Como se você mandasse em mim. - rebateu. Hio só revirou os olhos.

Andaram por mais alguns metros, e logo avistaram uma casa modesta, mas em perfeito estado. Três pessoas com roupas rasgadas e sujas estavam nos fundos trabalhando numa horta no quintal. Dois eram homens e uma era mulher. Um deles tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, além de ter o rosto pintado de roxo; o outro, tinha cabelos vermelhos e vivos, e olhos verdes extremamente claros, e tinha uma pintura em vermelho na testa; a mulher, tinha cabelos cor-de-areia, presos em rabos de cavalo, e olhos verde-esmeralda. Havia ainda um lobo deitado na porta, dormindo. Julia, ao avistá-lo, fez uma careta.

-O que esse bicho está fazendo aqui? - disse. O animal acordou, e ao ver Julia, rosnou, mostrando os dentes.

-Lupus! - exclamou Aine, se ajoelhando ao lado do lobo. Este, se levantou e balançou a cauda. Ela o afagou. - Você é tão rápido! Eu sabia que você nos acharia, mas chegar antes...

-Agora, vou ter que conviver com um animal. Ótimo. - disse Julia, revirando os olhos.

-Ei, Sabakus! - gritou Hio para as pessoas, que viraram as cabeças na direção dela. - Tenham muito cuidado com minhas "mudinhas". Ah, e a hospedaria, quem está tomando conta?

-Está com Zetsu, como a senhora nos ordenou, srta. Kyoko. - respondeu o moreno.

-Ótimo... até que não o ter transformado totalmente em planta não foi um mal negócio. - disse Hio, mais para si mesma do que para os Sabakus. - Ah, e acabando o serviço, Temari, vá fazer o almoço.

-Sim, srta. Kyoko. - respondeu a loira.

Todas entraram e arrumaram suas coisas nos cinco quartos da casa. Mas, apesar da quantidade, eram muito pequenos, só contendo uma cama, um pequeno armário e uma cadeira. Além dos quartos, haviam uma cozinha e uma sala, ambas médias. O banheiro ficava do lado de fora.

-Que cheiro de mofo! - reclamou Mao.

-AAAAH!! - gritou Aine, se olhando num pequeno espelho de prata. - Me-meu rosto... meu lindo rosto... - se lamentou. Odiou ver seu rosto inchado e marcado.

-Então? - perguntou Mao, atraindo a atenção de todas. - Alguém tem um plano?

-Simples. Meu feitiço não falha, e ele apontou que há pelo menos 5 wiccas nesta vila. Então, cada uma mata uma wicca, e nos livraremos do acordo. - respondeu Samantha.

-Não podemos simplesmente sair matando-as por aí! Temos que ter um plano, pois, além de tudo, nem sabemos quem são as tais wiccas. - retrucou Hio.

-Então, senhora "eu mando em tudo e em todos". - se pronunciou Julia. - Se aprendesse a escutar os outros, teria deixado a Hacurru terminar de falar. - Hio amarrou a cara.

-Bom, meu feitiço pode ser bem mais específico. Ele só não foi antes porque estávamos muito longe daqui. Mas agora que estamos na vila... - explicou Samantha.

-Certo. E, para que a Nekrasova não fique reclamando das pessoas a toda hora, acho que é melhor você fazer o tal feitiço, e então, cada uma escolhe o alvo que quiser, e faz do jeito que bem entender. - disse Hio. As outras acenaram com a cabeça, indicando que concordaram.

-Bem, vou até a cozinha. Tenho na minha mala os ingredientes necessários. Se quiserem me acompanhar... - disse Samantha, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Pegou três pequenos frascos de vidro de sua mala, e rumou á cozinha. As outras a seguiram.

Colocou os frascos na pia, foi até uma parede e tirou um caldeirão grande que estava pendurado. Colocou-o na pia ao invés do fogão, encheu de água, despejou todo o conteúdo dos frascos e mexeu com uma colher de pau.

-Pele de cobra, flores de salgueiro e dentes-de-leão... - murmurou. Parou de mexer, se concentrou, e a superfície do caldeirão, antes lisa, começou a se mover em espiral.

Aos poucos, foi mostrando uma cozinha grande e mal-iluminada, onde uma mulher servia o almoço para um homem e um menino, estes sentados na mesa. Todos sorriam, e o homem falava animadamente, como se estivesse contando uma história ao pequeno.

O cenário mudou. Agora, mostrava uma garota mexendo uma panela no fogão, enquanto uma senhora estava sentada na mesa. A menina, sem querer, vira a panela com sopa no chão. Ela cora, põe as mãos na boca, e fala sem parar com a senhora, provavelmente pedindo desculpas. A senhora permanece calma, fala mais alguma coisa, a menina se senta ainda apreensiva e a senhora sai da cozinha.

O cenário muda novamente. Agora, uma outra garota conversa com outra senhora, mas as duas estão almoçando sentadas numa mesa. A garota falava animada, e a senhora escutava sorrindo.

-Ei! Aquela é a vadiazinha que me bateu! - exclama Aine. - Podem deixar, que já escolhi meu alvo. Essa pirralha vai me pagar... - diz, furiosa, e sai da cozinha.

Na superfície do caldeirão, havia uma mulher almoçando calmamente, numa cozinha iluminada e boninta.

A imagem sumiu, e agora uma garota coloca seu prato na pia, talvez para lavar mais tarde, e sai da casa correndo. Depois dessa cena, a superfície se espiralou novamente, e a água voltou a ficar transparente.

-Memorizaram os rostos? - perguntou Samantha. Todas concordaram. - Ótimo. Agora, fica por conta de cada uma. - completou.

-Mas, será que ele falou aquilo seriamente? - disse Mao. - Porque, se for em vão, perderemos nosso tempo.

-Bom, nunca é perda de tempo matar alguém... mas seria bom termos certeza. - observou Julia.

-Vamos falar com ele, então? - perguntou Hio. As outras concordaram.

Foram para a sala. Sentaram-se no chão, em roda, juntaram as mãos e se concentraram.

Então, o círculo em que estavam brilhou, e seus cabelos ficaram em pé com a rajada de vento que saiu do chão. Então, uma figura negra e encapuzada apareceu no centro do círculo.

-O que querem? - perguntou, com voz retumbante. As quatro abaixaram a cabeça.

-Nós queremos saber se é verdade aquilo que nos disse. - se pronunciou Hio.

-Se é verdade que, se matarmos uma wicca, nosso pacto se rompe. - completou Samantha.

-E ficaremos com os poderes, mas nossa alma não lhe pertencerá mais. - completou Julia.

-Sim. É verdade. Apesar de parecer desvantagem para mim, não é. É muito melhor perder 5 almas minhas, e ao mesmo tempo diminuir o número de almas boas no mundo. - disse a figura. - Era só isso?

-Era. - disse Mao.

-Bom, espero que, pela perturbação, vocês realmente destruam pelo menos uma wicca cada. - disse simplesmente, e desapareceu.

-Tomara que ele não esteja fazendo mais um de seus joguinhos. - observou Julia.

-Parece que, pela primeira vez na história, Lúcifer está propondo um negócio bom. - disse Hio.

-Melhor para nós. - disse Samantha.

-Amanhã, será um dia muito interessante... - disse Mao, dando uma risadinha em seguida.

* * *

Povo, perdoem o atraso, mas eu sou muito lerda pra digitar x.x

Então, embora eu demore séculos para postar, não se deprimam, porque eu NUNCA vou abandonar esta fanfic, e tenho dito! ò.ó/

Então, vamos aos reviews:

**Yuirin**

Nha, que bom que gostou n.n

Olha, espero que tenha gostado do jeito que eu coloquei a Hio-sama ó.ò

Tipo, ia fugir muito do que eu estava pensando se ela abrisse uma hospedaria em Oakhaven u.u'

E aí está a "participação maior das bruxas" n.n

bjinhos n.n

**LadyMilleh**

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo n.n

Ah, não se preocupa com reviews curtas, o importante é que você se lembrou da minha humilde fanfic :3

bjinhos n.n

**Yami-Kanshii**

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo n.n

Ah, não tem problema, eu sei como é esse negócio de matéria e.e

E se eu te escolhi, você realmente mereceu n.n

bjinhos n.n

**Nyuu-neechan**

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo como gostou do outro n.n

As bruxas apareceram pouco, ams pode ter certeza que elas vão ter aparição frequente daqui em diante ò.ó7

bjinhos n.n

**neeBear**

Espero que tenha gostado n.n

Sim, eu sou má u.u

Ah, e acredito que você tenha um gato que pensa que é cachorro, porque o meu cachorro acha que é gato õ.o

Sério, ele se "enrosca" na gente como um gato, toma banho de língua, e ronrona quando tá no colo o.o

Mas, estranhezas á parte, ele é um amor n.n (apesar de latir como um louco, rosnar até pra sombra e morder de vez em quando u.u')

É você acertou, em cada luta haverá uma morte(ou duas, dependendo do caso) u.u

Eu simplesmente AMO cenas de morte è.é

Ah, e obrigada pelos elogios n.n

bjinhos n.n

**Nostradamus da Modernidade**

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo como gostou do outro n.n

Ah, de nada o/

Vamo funda mesmo? :D

bjinhos n.n

**patatitatita**

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo n.n

É, as bruxas vão aprontar logo sim n.n

bjinhos n.n

**lulukah**

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo n.n

Ah, que bom que gostou do outro n.n

bjinhos n.n

É isso aí, povo...

Talvez os outros capítulios não demorem tanto, ou demorem ainda mais... -é apedrejada-

Desculpem, desculpem, mas este ano eu me formo na 8ª série e tô correndo atrás de pedágio, livro de ouro, rifa... além das provas, trabalhos, deveres... então, eu tô atolada de coisas pra fazer, e aí não dá tempo de digitar ó.ò

Espero que entendam x.x

Mas, mandem reviews do mesmo jeito :D

Tchau, povo o/


	5. As rivalidades se definem

Yo, povo o/

Qualquer aviso no final do capítulo, não quero atrasar ainda mais suas leituras.

**Capítulo 3: As rivalidades se definem**

Mao havia acordado cedo na manhã de segunda. Queria achar logo alguma wicca para planejar sua morte e acabar logo com aquilo. Queria muito matar alguém logo.

Estava levando seu cajado, que ela camuflou para nenhum "morador enxerido" desconfiar. Aos olhos deles, aquilo que ela carregava e girava de vez em quando era apenas uma velha bengala, indigna de atenção.

Andava pelas ruas a procura da menina morena que havia visto na tarde anterior. Tinha encasquetado com aquele rosto, pois tinha certeza de que já a vira antes, mas não se lembrara de onde nem de quando. Bem, de qualquer modo, ela gostaria muito de ver aquele lindo rostinho contorcido de dor.

No final de uma certa rua, uma que dava acesso á estrada para Dorstvell, uma mulher morena com uma criança(provavelmente seu filho) subia com ele numa carroça cheia de repolhos e outras verduras. Mao estava observando-os, pois também lembrava daquela mulher no caldeirão da Hacurru. A carroça já ia partir, mas uma pessoa esbarrou em Mao, quase a derrubando. A pessoa estava correndo e gritando.

-Espere, sr. Western!! - gritou ao dono da carroça. - Droga, isso que dá dormir tarde! - falou esta última frase para ela mesma.

-Ei! - reclamou Mao. Olhou para a garota, e reconheceu como sendo aquela quem procurava. - Você é cega por um acaso, pirralha? - Aghata parou, e se virou para Mao, com uma expressão nada boa.

-Em primeiro lugar, me desculpe. Em segundo lugar, se você fosse um pouquinho mais educada, o pedido de desculpas seria sincero. Em terceiro lugar, pela sua cara, você deve ter uns 16 anos, ou seja, a mesma idade que eu, além de termos a mesma altura, então, se eu sou pirralha, você também é. - retrucou Aghata. Mao franziu o cenho.

-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? - Mao se aproximou de Aghata.

-Sou Aghata Brushwood, e eu falo assim com quem eu quiser. - retrucou.

-Você vai se arrepender disso. Ah, se vai! - Mao arregaçou as mangas liláses do espartilho que usava.

-Olha, não sou de sujar minhas mãos com quem não merece, além disso, estou muito atrasada. Espero não ter mais o desprazer de me encontrar com você. - Aghata disse, e continuou a correr em direção á carroça do sr. Western. Mao rosnou.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender do que disse, sua pirralha insolente!! - gritou para a carroça em movimento. Não obteve resposta.

Saiu daquela rua sentindo os olhares dos "moradores enxeridos". Se virou para eles com irritação.

-O que foi? Perderam o c# na minha cara? - gritou, e voltou a andar, nem se importando com os comentários deles.

* * *

Sasuke saiu do prédio abafado. Apesar da hora, estava muito quente na pequena "Câmara" de Oakhaven. Odiava aquela vila, era muito úmida, quente e não havia nada para se fazer. Dorstvell não era lá essas coisas, mas era muitíssimo melhor que o vilarejo, ao seu ver. Sasuke tinha cabelos e olhos negros, pele alva, e sua beleza fazia com que muitas mulheres se tornassem suas fãs. Mas ele nunca se mostrou interessado por nenhuma delas.

Seu pai comandava a guarda de Dorstvell e de algumas cidades da região, uma profissão de respeito e com boa remuneração. Na verdade, todos os membros de sua família tinham cargos elevados neste ramo, o que fazia com que a família Uchiha ficasse conhecida pela região. Bom, o caso era que Fugaku, seu pai, fora verificar na "Câmara", que na verdade era apenas um prédio com representantes eleitos pelos moradores para reportar problemas com a vila para Dorstvell, se houve algum homicídio pelas redondezas. Um desperdício de tempo, ao olhar de Sasuke, já que Oakhaven era um lugar tão monótono, tão monótono, que nada saía da rotina ao seu ver.

Mas, seu pai insistia que os filhos o seguisse na profissão, como a maioria da família. Então, sempre que tinha que fazer algum relatório ou quaisquer outras coisas, levava Sasuke e Itachi – o irmão mais velho de Sasuke - junto, para ver se eles se interessavam pela profissão – o que normalmente só os convencia mais de que não a seguiriam.

Sasuke se encostou na parede da delegacia, onde havia sombra. Se olhar vagou pela rua, e viu uma garota de cabelos brancos caminhando em sua direção, segurando uma bengala e resmungando. Seu olhar estava distante, e mesmo estando a alguns passos de Sasuke, não pareceu notá-lo.

-Ah, aquela pirralhinha mal-criada, vou ensiná-la a me respeitar, ah se vou! - murmurou, pouco antes de bater de frente com Sasuke. - Ai! - exclamou, segurando o nariz.

-Se, em vez de ficar reclamando, você olhasse para a frente quando anda, isso não teria acontecido. - disse Sasuke, com um sorriso de deboche no canto do lábio.

-Não enche você também, moleque! - gritou Mao. Sasuke levantou uma sombrancelha.

-Moleque? Você não sabe com quem está falando, não é mesmo? - respondeu-lhe com ar arrogante.

-É claro que sei. Com um moleque ridículo, que se acha melhor do que o resto do mundo. - retrucou.

-Ou você é nova aqui, ou é muito mal-informada, para não reconhecer Sasuke Uchiha. - disse o moreno. - Mas, pensando bem, deve ser as duas coisas. - completou, com um sorriso de canto. Mao apenas bufou de raiva e pegou Sasuke pela gola da camisa, aproximando seus rostos.

-Olha aqui! -começou, mas antes de terminar, Sasuke pegou os dois braços dela, os tirou da gola de sua camisa, se virou e, rapidamente, a prensou contra a parede, segurando seus dois braços acima de sua cabeça.

-Olha aqui você. Não aconselho que arranje briga comigo, porque eu não pego leve nem com mulheres, por mais fracas que elas sejam. - falou, sério. Mao deu uma risada alta, e deu um forte chute na barriga do rapaz, fazendo com que ele soltasse seus braços.

-Se acha que sou fraca, se enganou redondamente. - disse sorrindo, por ver Sasuke segurando a barriga, arfante. Lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio.

-Ora, sua... - disse, se recompondo do chute e se aproximando dela com péssimas intenções. Mao segurou firme seu cajado/bengala. Mas, dois homens saíram do prédio, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

-Vamos, Sasuke. Já acabei por aqui. - disse o mais velho.

-Graças a Deus. - murmurou o outro, muito parecido com Sasuke, mas com o cabelo comprido.

-Certo, pai. - disse Sasuke, seguindo os outros dois. Olhou outra vez para Mao. - Vamos nos encontrar novamente, garota. E, quando isso acontecer, não vou ser bonzinho.

-Nossa, estou tremendo de medo! - respondeu, tremendo as mãos de propósito, e dando uma sonora gargalhada. Ao vê-los desaparecer no fim da rua, decidiu ir para casa. Já se estressou demais por um dia.

* * *

Julia estava andando sem rumo certo. Apesar de Oakhaven ter poucos habitantes, suas ruas eram muitas. Isso porque a maioria delas tinha apenas lojas e restaurantes, e a minoria possuía as casas dos poucos moradores.

A morena, á medida que passava pelas lojas, observava tudo ao redor, procurando alguma face que era familiar. Esforço que havia se mostrado inútil até o momento.

Estava passando em frente á uma floricultura, quando um cachorro vira-lata entrou em sua frente, fazendo com que tropeça-se. Franziu o cenho, e deu-lhe um chute que o afastou por 60 cm, e o derrubou. O cão ganiu alto.

Uma mulher de cabelos cinza saiu da tal floricultura, sem sapatos, bem apressada, e se ajoelhou ao lado do cachorro. O levantou, passou a mão sobre a pele dele, e encarou Julia.

-Qual é o seu problema? - disse a mulher, sem deixar a irritação transparecer. - Será que é muito difícil respeitar um animal indefeso?

-É. - retrucou Julia. De repente, ela reconheceu o rosto da mulher. O vira no caldeirão da Hacurru. - E eu seria muito grata a você se não lançasse perguntas irônicas á mim.

-Oras, para alguém que chuta um cachorro sem motivo algum, aguentar as minhas "perguntas irônicas" deveria ser fácil. - disse novamente Neel. As duas vozes eram calmas e baixas.

-Deveria, mas não é. E, pelo que eu pensava, cada um deve cuidar de sua própria vida, e não se intrometer nas dos outros. - disse Julia.

-Apenas quando estes outros fazem mal a um ser vivo indefeso. - rebateu Neel. Julia a encarou longamente, e Neel sustentoou seu olhar.

-Se gosta tanto destes pulguentos, por que não os prende em sua casa? Assim, ninguém faria mal a eles, e você não se intrometeria na vida dos outros.

-Olha, já vi que insistir neste conversa não vai me levar a lugar nenhum. Com licença. - disse Neel por fim, se levantou, pegou o cachorro no colo, e entrou com ele na floricultura.

Julia ficou olhando a entrada da floricultura até a outra desaparecer lá dentro. _É essa mesmo_, pensou Julia. _E vou usar aquele pulguento como teste para minhas técnicas de assassinato_. A morena voltou a andar.

* * *

Neel entrou com o cachorro na floricultura. _Aquela mulher é muito estranha_, pensou. Neste momento, Naruto entrou na loja. Neel franziu o cenho.

-O que quer? - ela disse friamente.

-Bom dia para você também. - respondeu ele. Neel apenas suspirou, colocou o cão em cima do balcão (rimou :D), e o analisou. Naruto a observou. - O que aconteceu com ele? - o loiro perguntou.

-Uma mulher, ignorante ao extremo, o chutou só porque tropeçou nele. - Neel respondeu um pouco irritada, mas sem deixar transparecer. - Olhe só, o pobrezinho se ralou inteiro, e acho que quebrou uma costela. - Naruto se aproximou, e olhou o animal. Este estava encolhido, tremendo, e suas orelhas estava abaixadas. Seu lado direito estava sangrando, e no lado esquerdo havia uma mancha enorme e roxa, ligeiramente afundada na carne.

-Que covardia... - Naruto murmurou. Neel mordeu o lábio, e correu para os fundos da loja, onde estava a estufa. Voltou algum tempo depois, com a mão em concha cheia de folhas de ervas. Neel foi a uma outra saleta da loja, e voltou trazendo um copo com água e um pequeno copo de madeira com um soquete.

Ela pegou as folhas de ervas, colocou no copo de madeira, e começou a socá-las com o soquete. Logo depois, segurou o copo com água, e a esfriou a ponto de quase congelar. Derramou a água sobre as folhas socadas, misturou bem, e virou o conteúdo em sua mão. Naruto assitia a tudo, um pouco assustado, mas calado.

O cachorro ganiu, devido á dor.

-Naruto, me ajude aqui. - ela pediu. - Segure ele para que eu coloque o remédio.

-C-claro. - ele respondeu, se aproximou do cachorro, e passou o braço em torno do pescoço dele para imobilizá-lo. Neel passou o remédio sobre a mancha escura e sobre o lado ralado do animal, e este ganiu de dor e tentou se soltar do braço do loiro. Apesar disto, o cachorro logo se acalmou, e as feridas se curaram quase que instantaneamente. Naruto fitou Neel, boquiaberto.

-Como você consegue fazer isso? - perguntou. Neel sorriu, e deu de ombros.

-Eu convivo com muitas plantas, uma hora ou outra eu tinha que aprender o que elas fazem ou deixam de fazer. - respondeu simplesmente. - A propósito, o que veio fazer aqui? Não tinha dito ontem que não havia mais gente interessante para conversar? - completou.

-Você sabe que não era verdade. E também deve saber porque eu tinha dito aquilo. - Naruto respondeu, e a encarou.

-Porque ama me irritar? - ela tentou.

-Tanto o ato como o objeto. - ele respondeu, um pouco corado. Neel ficou vermelha como um pimentão, pois percebeu a indireta.

-Er... você não tinha que estar trabalhando agora? - ela desconversou. Naruto olhou o relógio e arregalou os olhos.

-Droga! Me atrasei de novo! Até mais, Neel! - se despediu apressadamente, e correu para fora da floricultura.

Neel o observou correr pela rua, e sorriu. _Ele se despediu de mim decentemente... já é um ótimo progresso_, pensou. Se sobressaltou quando o cachorro,curado completamente, saltou do balcão.

* * *

O sol já estava alto quando Samantha entrou numa rua estreita do vilarejo. Andava calmamente, e quando viu três crianças correndo em sua direção, esticou o pé, fazendo com que um deles tropeçasse e esbarrasse em outro. Com um baque surdo, os dois foram ao chão. Instantaneamente, começaram a chorar.

Samantha sorriu. Como se divertia com pequenas maldades! O outro garoto do trio ajudou os dois a se levantarem, ainda chorando.

Uma garota ruiva correu em direção a eles, segurando a barra do vestido. Ajoelhou-se, e com um carinho meio que maternal, ajudou os dois a se levantarem.

-Vocês se machucaram? - perguntou baixinho, ainda ajoelhada. Os garotos apenas acenaram negativamente com a cabeça, secando as lágrimas. - Tomem mais cuidado da próxima vez. - disse, sorrindo.

Samantha a observou bem. Sabia que a conhecia, e sabia de onde também. _Uma wicca, hein? Não fui com sua cara mesmo_,pensou Samantha, distraída. Porém, sobressaltou-se quando ouviu um grito.

-Foi aquela moça que passou o pé no Will, Niamh! - gritou o menino que não havia caído, apontando para Samantha. - Sua bruxa! - berrou. Samantha apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar frio.

-Não grite, Estapafúncio(eu quis zoar esse). Garanto que a moça não fez por mal. - disse Niamh, olhando para Samantha, esperando uma resposta.

-Na verdade, eu fiz sim. - respondeu a rosada. - Crianças não devem correr por aí, podem cair e se machucar. Considere este episódio como uma "aula". - Niamh ficou perplexa.

-Não precisava ser tão rude desta forma, senhorita. Bastava falar com eles. - disse Niamh, sem nenhum pingo de ironia na voz, se levantando.

-Acontece que eu não tenho paciência para me ajoelhar e conversar com crianças irritantes e choronas. E eu tenho o direito de ser rude se eu o quiser. Com licença. - dizendo isto, Samantha virou-se e recomeçou a andar.

-Viu como ela é má, Niamh? Parece até uma bruxa! - comentou Estapafúncio.

-Não diga isto, Estapafúncio. Não se pode julgar alguém pela primeira impressão. - disse Niamh. Não aparentava nenhum ressentimento.

Passados alguns segundos de sua caminhada, um vulto verde trombou com Samantha, fazendo com que os dois fossem ao chão. O vulto, que agora estava mais nítido devido á proximidade, tinha cabelos negros e lisos, cortados em forma de tigela, e olhos negros e grandes, abaixo de grossas sombrancelhas. Sua beleza não era das maiores.

-Me desculpe, senhorita! - disse ele nervosamente, se levantando. Após tirar a terra das vestes verdes, ofereceu a mão para ajudar Samantha a se levantar, mas esta apenas fez uma cara de repulsa

e levantou sozinha. - Eu estava fazendo minha corrida do meio-dia, e não a vi!

-Se eu fosse você, ao invés de ficar correndo como uma gazela da colina, iria ao barbeiro para tentar arrumar esse cabelo ridículo em forma de tigela. - Samantha respondeu friamente. O rapaz se assustou um pouco com o ato da mulher, mas não se irritou.

-Perdoe-me novamente, senhorita. - desta vez, o rapaz inclinou levemente a cabeça. Quando levantou o olhar novamente, estudou o rosto de Samantha, e parecia enfeitiçado pela mesma, apesar da moça não ter lançado nenhum feitiço. E ela notou o interesse.

-Hum... qual o seu nome? - ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Ah, sim, me chamo Rock Lee, cara donzela! - ele exclamou, dando um sorriso brilhante.

-Hum. Vamos nos encontrar mais vezes, tenho certeza. - ela voltou a andar, mas parou por um momento, se virando para Lee. - A propósito, me chamo Samantha. - completou e recomeçou sua caminhada.

Lee ficou parado, observando a bela "donzela" se afastar. Iria conquistá-la, tinha certeza. _Esse imbecil poderá me ajudar a colher informações sobre aquela que eu escolher, além de poder ajudar no próprio plano em si...,_ pensou Samantha, por sua vez.

* * *

O Sol estava quase se pondo, e Sora estava se despedindo de sua vó na doceria. Quando descia as escadas viu uma menina de aparentemente 12 anos sentada ao lado da doceria, com os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça enterrada entre os braços. Não dava para ver seu rosto, mas seus cabelos negros e lisos eram bem aparentes. Soluços eram ouvidos, e a cada um deles seu corpo balançava, denunciando que chorava.

Sora aproximou-se dela com pena. Abaixou-se em frente dela e tocou seu ombro de leve.

-Ei, garota. Por que está chorando? - perguntou com delicadeza. A menina levantou a cabeça para olhar Sora, e a loira viu que seus olhos eram azuis.

-É-é que eu es-tou com muita v-vontade de co-comer um doce. M-mas mi-minha mãe nunca d-deixa, por-que n-não tem di-dinheiro. - a menina disse entre soluços. Sora sorriu de repente.

-Ah, mas é só por isso? Sem problema! Eu sou neta da dona da doceria aqui do lado, então você pode pegar quantos doces quiser! - disse Sora sorridente.

-Mesmo? - a menina subtamente parou de chorar, e arregalou os olhos.

-Sim! Venha! - Sora pegou a mão da garota, e praticamente a arrastou para a doceria.

As duas entraram, a vó de Sora estava nos fundos provavelmente, pois não havia ninguém ali. Sora se encaminhou até o balcão, onde havia diversos bolos, bombons, pudins, trufas, tortas, brigadeiros e outros doces.

-Venha aqui e pegue o que você quer. - chamou Sora. A menina andou timidamente até onde a loira estava, e percorreu com os olhos por todas as iguarias deliciosas dentro do balcão. Estendeu a mão pálida para pegar uma trufa de embalagem vermelha, abriu o papel, e mordeu o chocolate, aproveitando o gosto.

-Bom, não é? - perguntou Sora. A menina afirmou com a cabeça avidamente. A loira riu. - Que bom que gostou. Não quer pegar mais uma?

-N-não sei se devo... - disse, depois de engolir o chocolate.

-É claro que deve! Tome. - Sora pegou mais duas trufas, estas de embalagem marrom. Relutante, a menina aceitou novamente, porém, não as comeu, preferindo guardar no bolso de seu vestidinho remendado.

-Muito obrigada, moça, mas preciso ir andando. Já está tarde, e minha mãe pode brigar comigo. - disse a menina, um pouco preocupada.

-De nada! - disse Sora, sorrindo abertamente. Mas, ao ver a menina sair correndo e atravessar a porta, completou: - Espere! - a menina se virou. - Qual é mesmo seu nome?

-Ah, é Aine. Tchau, moça! - a menina disse, sorrindo pela primeira vez, e acenou antes de retomar sua corrida.

-Aine? - murmurou Sora. _Já ouvi este nome antes..._, pensou.

A garotinha correu para bem longe da doceria, e parou atrás de um carvalho, que os habitantes denominavam de "O Grande Carvalho", devido á sua altura e espessura.

Lá, sua expressão inocente brutalmente se modificou para um sorriso banhado em malícia. Aos poucos, o cabelo negro e liso se transformou em vermelho e ondulado, e cresceu consideravelmente, juntamente com a altura e os seios, além dos olhos de azuis passarem para verdes.

-Que ingênua... vai ser fácil, fácil, acabar com essa menina... - disse Aine e sorriu.

Saiu detrás do carvalho e recomeçou a andar. Foi em direção a estrada que levava á casa que dividia com as outras, mas, antes de alcançar a estrada, trombou com alguém.

-Ei! - exclamou ela. Quando olhou com quem havia trombado, seu queixo caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram. - V-você...

-Nh? - o motivo de espanto de Aine levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Era um homem alto, de cabelo grisalho, apesar de ser aparentemente jovem, olhos negros. Usava uma máscara que cobria desde seu olho direito até seu queixo. Também arregalou os olhos. - Aine?

-Kakashi... - Aine se recuperou do susto e perguntou: - O que diabos está fazendo aqui? Pelo que eu saiba, você mora em Londres.

-Resolvi tirar umas férias da faculdade... sabe, aquela cidade estava me sufocando. E você? Por que está aqui?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você... - Kakashi não deu muita confiança a essa resposta. Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado.

-E então? - ela puxou assunto. - Alguma mudança significativa nesse intervalo de nosso último encontro?

-Tudo em sua normalidade... aulas, provas a serem corrigidas, mulheres... - ao dizer a última palavra, olhou Aine de esguelho, para ver sua reação. Ela havia ficado vermelha, suas sombrancelhas estavam franzidas, e seus lábios, crispados.

-É... o mesmo pervertido de sempre. Não consegue ficar nem 2 meses sem alguém para ser sua "diversão". Aposto que todas eram prostitutas baratas que só queriam se aproveitar de você e...

-Ué, por que ficou desse jeito? Com ciúmes? - ele respondeu, com a maior calma, mas se divertindo com a fúria da mulher. A última pergunta aumentou ainda mais sua raiva.

-É claro que não! - gritou.

-Cuidado, não vá matar outra jovem que se exibiu para mim. Não é igual a Londres, onde um assassinato é facilmente encoberto. Aqui as coisas são diferentes, as pessoas logo vão desconfiar, e seu segredo será descoberto.

-Você não podia deixar de me "alfinetar", não é mesmo? - ela reclamou, levantando as sombrancelhas.

-Você sabe como eu amo te irritar. - ele respondeu, sorrindo atrás da máscara. Seu olhar, de brincalhão, passou a ser malicioso. - Agora, brincadeiras á parte, por que não recuperamos os 2 meses perdidos? - Aine ficou em silêncio. - Eu te conheço o bastante para saber que você não é uma dama, e que sente tanta falta de mim como eu sinto a sua. - ela se virou para ele.

-Você me conhece mesmo. - ela lentamente enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, e o beijou. Kakashi, por sua vez, abraçou sua cintura e a puxou mais para si. - Onde você está morando agora?

-Não muito longe daqui.

-Bom... as meninas não vão sentir a minha falta mesmo... - os dois trocaram olhares nada inocentes.

* * *

Como a casa que Hio alugou era distante do vilarejo, Julia resolveu não voltar na hora do almoço. Almoçou num pequeno restaurante, e caminhou, conhecendo a vila, olhando as poucas lojas – a maioria formada por casas de costura, cujas donas costuravam, operavam o tear e a roca, tiravam as medidas das moças ou apenas conversavam dentro das salas. _Até que esse vilarejo não é tão pequeno assim_, pensou.

E assim a hora passou, e quando deu por si, o Sol estava se pondo. Pensou em voltar para casa, mas viu uma coisa um tanto... interessante. Uma das bruxas que tinham vindo com ela, Aine, deve ser seu nome, estava de mãos dadas com um rapaz, sorrindo e conversando. Pouco depois, pararam em frente a uma casa modesta, ele pegou uma chave e abriu a porta. Fez sinal para que Aine entrasse, ela obedeceu, e ele entoru logo em seguida.

Julia apenas lançou um olhar indiferente á casa onde o casal entrara, e retomou sua caminhada.

_Creio que não há mais nada de interessante para se ver por aqui_, pensou.

Foi em direção á estrada habitual, e notou uma loja que antes não havia prestado atenção. Era uma loja de artesanato, e chamou sua atenção.

Se aproximou da loja, e admirou pela vitrine belas esculturas, feitas com argila, e viu alguns quadros interessantes pendurados nas paredes ao fundo, e marionetes ultra-realistas, que chamaram a atenção de Julia. Um rapaz ruivo e outro loiro estavam em frente a porta, conversando.

-Amanhã nos vemos, então. - se despediu o loiro.

-Certo. Vê se não se atrasa de novo. - resmungou o ruivo. Era bonito, tinha a pele alva e olhos castanhos.

-Com licença. - disse Julia, se dirigindo a ele. - Você trabalha aqui, certo?

-Sim. - respondeu ele, um tanto desinteressado.

-Você sabe quem fez aquelas marionetes? - perguntou ela, apontando para as ditas-cujas.

-Fui eu. Está interessada em comnprá-las?

-Não. Apenas achei o trabalho bom. - respondeu, também indiferente.

Nesse momento, meia dúzia de guardas apareceu no fim da rua. Dois estavam segurando uma mulher pelos braços, e a arrastando pela rua. A mulher chorava desesperada, gritando que era inocente, mas os guardas continuavam impassíveis. Atrás, uma pequena multidão gritava insultos para a mulher, e alguns até jogavam pedras e cuspiam nela.

-Acusada de bruxaria. - comentou o ruivo, atraindo o olhar de Julia. - Pode ter certeza. Nem uma assassina seria tratada de tal forma, o que para mim é um absurdo. Muitas são inocentes, e só por terem hábitos estranhos são condenadas pela justiça e pelo povo. - Julia resmungou.

-Tolos. Aposto que essa gentalha (baixou a dona Florinda agora) nem sabe como é uma bruxa de verdade. - Sasori arqueou uma sombrancelha.

-E você sabe? - perguntou, desconfiado.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. - respondeu de forma misteriosa. Ele deu uma pequena risada.

-Não me diga que é uma? - perguntou ironicamente.

-O que você faria se eu dissesse que sou? - desafiou.

-Para falar a verdade, nada. Creio que uma bruxa até me compreenderia melhor que os outros. - foi a vez de Julia arquear uma sombrancelha. - Bom, tenho que fechar a loja. Dê uma passada aqui, amanhã. Assim, eu te mostro melhor as marionetes.

-Pode deixar. - Julia se virou para andar pela estrada.

-A propósito, qual é mesmo seu nome?

-Julia. - ela disse, voltando o rosto para vê-lo brevemente, e depois retomar a caminhada.

-Até amanhã, Julia. - se despediu por fim, com um meio sorriso.

-Até. - murmurou Julia.

* * *

A carroça do sr. Western havia chegado a Oakhaven mais cedo do que de costume. Saori desceu da carroça, e ajudou Max a fazer o mesmo, sendo seguida por Aghata.

-Até amanhã, Saori, Max! - despediu-se a jovem, sorrindo e acenando freneticamente, já andando rumo á sua casa.

-Até amanhã. - respondeu a mulher, também tomando seu caminho. O garoto sorriu em resposta.

Antes de alcançarem a rua que levava á casa, Max avistou uma banca recém-montada, com vários doces e guloseimas. Notando o olhar insistente de seu filho, Saori lhe deu certo dinheiro, e ele foi correndo até a banca, enquanto a mulher se distraía com qualquer **coisa.**

Hio estava no vilarejo á pouco tempo. Tempo suficiente para ficar irritada por não encontrar uma wicca.

-Ai, ai. Sim, é verdade, se não cuidarmos de nossas mulheres, elas podem escapar de sua vista e demorar a serem encontradas... - disse uma voz um tanto conhecida de Hio. A garota se virou rápido, e não gostou nada do que viu.

-Madara? - disse, com os olhos faiscando de raiva. - O que está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que agora deu de me seguir!!

O homem que estava á sua frente tinha olhos negros, cabelos igualmente escuros, com um penteado um tanto... esquisito. Sorria, em parte por ter encontrado Hio, em parte por tê-la irritado.

-Ora, e não tenho razão? Não posso deixar minha noiva andando assim pela Inglaterra sem minha companhia. Não que eu tenha medo de te perder, porque eu sei que você é louca por mim. - Hio ia ficando mais enfurecida a cada palavra de Madara. - Espero que tenha aprendido a prever o futuro. Se não, não se preocupe, quando casarmos eu te ensino. - sorriu descaradamente para ela.

-Arrogante, prepotente, como pode pensar, até sonhar, que um dia eu vou me casar com você? - respondeu, lívida e corada. Teve que usar de todo seu auto-controle para não lançar um feitiço nas fuças dele. Madara se aproximou lentamente de Hio, ainda sorrindo.

-O seu olhar já diz tudo. - disse, segurando delicadamente o queixo da garota.

Hio corou mais ainda com essa atitude, e ficou paralisada por um momento. Se recuperando, fechou os olhos com força.

-Madara, tira as mãos de mim. - disse entre os dentes, ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Qualquer coisa estou na pensão no fim dessa rua. - disse por fim, dando um rápido beijo na bochecha de sua amada.

Quando Hio abriu os olhos, viu que ele tinha desaparecido. Sua raiva ia passando aos poucos, e, quase que inconscientemente, passava a mão na bochecha que Madara beijou.

Antes de tornar a procurar uma wicca, resolveu que precisava de um pouco de diversão. Assim que avistou um garotinho chupando um pirulito, contente, seu rosto se iluminou.

Foi em direção a ele. Discretamente, deu um tapa na mão dele, fazendo-o derrubar o pirulito no chão poeirento.

-Oh, me perdoe, pequenino! Não vi que estava aí. - apesar de suas palavras, um meio sorriso brotava em sua face. E Max, mesmo com os olhos marejados, percebeu.

-Max! O que aconteceu? - Saori ouvira a voz de Hio, e também os soluços do seu filho.

-Me desculpe, senhora, foi minha culpa. Não o vi, e sem querer, trombei com ele. - se apressou Hio. Reconhecendo a fisionomia, seus olhos arregalaram ligeiramente. _Parece que tirei a sorte grande_, pensou.

-Ah, entendo. - disse Saori, não acreditando muito. - Vamos, Max, amanhã eu compro outro pra você. - acrescentou ao menino sorrindo.

Os três seguiram para suas devidas casas. E ambas as mulheres com um plano na

* * *

Gente, me perdoem pelo sumiço x.x

Eu sofri com a falta de três elementos básicos: criatividade, tempo, e sobretudo ânimo.

Toda vez que eu entrava no computador e via a pasta "fic", eu sentia uma vergonha tão grande, que vocês nem imaginam ú.ù

Mas, não vou me fazer de coitadinha, porque eu não sou, e parte disso é culpa minha, já que também eu não tive o mínimo interesse em sentar na frente do computador e forçar meu cérebro subdesenvolvido para pensar x.x

Bom, pelo menos eu cumpri com a minha promessa, de que eu não vou abandonar essa fic. Se eu ficar sem aparecer por um ano, é porque eu morri, ou fiquei em coma, ou sofri um acidente realmente sério que me impedem de continuar a entrar no computador.

Obrigada a todas que me mandaram review, e não vou iludir vocês dizendo que o próximo capítulo não demorará, porque do jeito que anda minha inspiração, vai demorar pacas.

Só espero que vocês não me abandonem por causa disso x.x

E, na próxima review que mandarem, podem meter o pau em mim ^^

Tchau, povo o/


	6. Aviso

Yo, povo o/

Olha, quero me desculpar pelo sumiço, o motivo eu vou explicar agora.

Provavelmente vocês irão rir de mim, mas lá vai: estou pensando em criar um mangá. Ok, ok, eu sei que para uma garota de 14 anos sem experiência, sem editora para publicar o mangá e com um amigo desenhista que ainda está aprendendo a desenhar nesse estilo é praticamente um sonho. Ainda estamos criando os personagens, o cenário, e decidindo toda a trama, portanto ainda vai demorar um loooooongo tempo até o (possível) lançamento, mas é uma coisa que pretendo ir até o fim, ou melhor, até onde for possível, porque eu também não sou o Chuck Norris u.u

Por causa disso, o andamento da fic vai ficar bem mais lento(se é que isso é possível ¬¬), e peço compreensão e paciência de vocês, mesmo que achem tudo isso uma loucura sem sentido i.i

Mas um dia eu termino, podem ter certeza ò.ó/

É só isso, e se acharem um mangá com o nome "A Floresta de Spokerville" com uma menina albina na capa, comprem o/

Tchau, povo o/


End file.
